1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food container having a spoon or like applicator structure attached thereto wherein food may be delivered from the interior of the container to the spoon applicator to facilitate feeding of infants or others who cannot easily feed themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of feeding bottles or containers made from a squeezable material and used in combination with some type of applicator such as a nipple, spoon, etc. are quite well known in the prior art. Prior art devices have recognized a spillage or leakage problem associated with these "baby bottles." In order to overcome such problems, the prior art provides a round tab-like structure inserted relative to the spoon, nipple or like applicator at a location to block the flow of food therethrough. Such insertion of the round tab requires disassembly or disconnection of the spoon or like applicator from the remainder of the container. When dissembling the bottle from the spoon, it is of course necessary that the operator handle and touch inside portions of both the applicator and the container. This very possibly may cause the food within the container to become contaminated either from the hands of the user or by contaminants in the atmosphere.
After disassembling, the user must also find a clean place to store the tab and keep this tab away from the infants in order to avoid swallowing and possibly choking if such tab comes within the reach of the infant. An additional problem associated with such prior art structures is that the tabs frequently become lost. The existing baby bottle with spoon or like applicator is not convenient for traveling long or short distances because if the tab is not inserted, it does not provide an easy, hygienic way of keeping the food within the interior of the container and prevent spillage or leakage.
When carrying such a prior art bottle inside a diaper bag or any other type of carrier structure the parents use, the prior art bottle or container can easily be tilted or inadvertently oriented in an attitude to facilitate leakage of the food from within the container through the applicator spoon. This obviously results in the surrounding articles or the interior of the bag becoming stained.
Accordingly, an important feature of the present invention is to provide a valve structure that will allow the applicator spoon to be separated from the supply of food within the hollow interior of the container. When being used, such a valve structure may be easily positioned into an open position which allows the food to easily flow from the interior of the bottle to the applicator spoon merely by tilting and possibly gently squeezing the container. When not in use, the valve structure may be positioned in a closed position which prevents the food from pouring or leaking from the interior of the bottle into the applicator spoon should the bottle be tilted sideways or inverted. Such a valve structure would also prevent the loss of food due to leakage. This is important if the prepared food is the only food available due to a special formula or preparation.